


Umbrella

by Daryl_Alenko



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryl_Alenko/pseuds/Daryl_Alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Warren exits Beth’s house, having just broken up with Freeze Girl. As the rain pours, he is surprised by a helpful hand from his best friend… (Songfic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story moved over from another site. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Disclaimer: The song is the cover of Umbrella by Mandy Moore. The characters are the property of Disney. I own nothing.

The night was unusually dark, Warren thinks, as he steps onto the covered porch of Beth’s house. The door clicks closed softly behind him, the teen releasing a breath he did not realize he had been holding. The break up had went far better than he could’ve ever hoped. She had been sad, of course, though he still didn’t understand why. I mean, come on, it had been one dance, one kiss, and one movie. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to achieve any form of second with her. No second kiss, no second date… sure as hell no second base. The reason for this was rather simple as far as he was concerned. Warren did not want someone simply because they could cancel out his power. He did NOT want to be canceled out. He is fire, flame, and passion. And she negated every single one of those things. So, no wonder he had never been able to commit to her.

You had my heart,And we'll never be worlds apart.  
Maybe in magazines,  
But you'll still be my star.  
Baby, cause in the Dark,  
You can’t see shiny Cars!  
That's when you need me there…  
With you I'll always share! Because... 

A shiver begins at the base of his spine, a true frown twisting his lips into an annoyed snarl. The first few drops of what promised to be a cold, heavy rainstorm fall… tears of cold grace from the celestial heavens. His eyes close for a moment, sooty lashes of ebony silk tangling as he tries to tell himself that it is no big deal. It’s just a little rain right? Of course, that all too familiar fear tugs at his stomach, insides somersaulting at the possibility of that same feeling of negation… the very reason he had just broken up with Beth. He had nothing else in this world, save his power. Nothing to set him apart and make him special. Without his powers, he was some random nobody with a bad temper, and stand offish personality. After all, with out those powers, he never would’ve met Will and the rest of their odd little group. So how could he ever stand to let that very power fizzle away, even for a short period of time?

When the sun shines,We'll shine together.  
Told you, I'll be here forever.  
Said, I'll always be your friend…  
Took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'till the end… 

The soft swish of material is the only sound to disturb the otherwise quiet atmosphere of the Stronghold household. A slender, pale hand parts the curtains by the front door just slightly. Josie and Steve had long since gone to bed, leaving Will napping on the couch. He still did not understand what had awoken him from the rather… odd dream he had been having. But, upon awaking, he had been overcome with the urge to simply look out the window. So, here he stood, the warm cascade of his breath fanning soft bands of fog across the now frosted glass. His lips, soft, pursed silk on the verge of sultry understanding, twist into a fond smile that he would show no one. Through the sudden, thrashing torrents of rain, he can see a familiar figure: Warren. What was the hotheaded teen doing, walking this neighborhood so late, in the midst of a storm? After all, if could not be good for a pyrokinetic to be traipsing about in the cold rain, nothing more than his well worn leather jacket to protect him against the elements. He did not bother to think, simply reacted. Something he did best, actually. He pads to the umbrella stand, slipping his faded trainers on, and taking the umbrella by the handle… without any thought, beyond Warren’s discomfort and safety, he darts out into the cold veil of night’s unforgiving tears.

Now that it's raining more than ever,Told you we still have each other.  
You can stand under my Umbrella…  
You can stand under my Umbrella…  
(Ella ella eh eh)  
Under my umbrella…(Ella eh eh) 

He steps from the protection of the covered porch, a soft sigh passing the thin line of his clamped lips. He could feel the cold like a physical entity… forcing it’s way deep down into his being… holding his flame hostage with an evil laughter that grates his nerves. Ok, so there’s not actually any laughter, but the rain is still a cold, evil thing! He lifts a leather clad hand to run slender, powerful digits through his red streaked, onyx hair, rustling the silken strands in a classic sign of agitation. He slumps his shoulders against the vertical onslaught of moisture. As each sheet of rain kamikaze’s itself against the abnormal heat of his body… plumes of thick, sticky steam pour from his form, blinding him and adding to the already insurmountable agitation this night has brought. He wants nothing more than to be at home, in bed, curled beneath thick covers that cocoon him perfectly. Actually, what he really wants at this moment is an Umbrella…

These fancy things,Will never come in between…  
You're my entity,  
Here for Infinity.  
When the war has took it's part,  
When the world has dealt it's cards,  
If the hand is hard,  
Together we'll mend your heart…Because... 

His steps were surprisingly soundless across the rain soaked asphalt. His trainers silently splashing through the pools of dancing rain water. The umbrella, black with red lining, is open above his head… the wide dome blocking out not only the rain, but the street lamps that burn faded yellow brilliance along the sidewalks. As he watches the leather clad figure before him, shoulders hunched as if he carries the burden of the world… long legs forcing long strides, his smile deepens to infinite proportion. He knows that if his parents awake and find him gone, he will be lucky to escape grounding… but in this moment, he cannot bring himself to care. As his bottom lip sinks between his teeth… worrying the supple pink flesh in a bad habit of nervousness, Will doubles his step, moving to catch up with Warren. He prepares himself for any consequence that may come from surprising his friend, and thrusts the umbrella over Warren’s head.

When the sun shines,We'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be your friend…  
Took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'till the end… 

Warren was beyond distracted, his mind racing and ranting at the loss of control he was currently experiencing. That was another reason he and Beth simply couldn’t be together. (Though, try as he might, he could not lie about the true reason he just couldn’t see himself with her. Yeah, sure, she had stunning blue eyes… but they did not take his breath away. Her smile did not melt his heart, and make him capable of putting up with things that he otherwise would have nothing to do with. They did not inspire him to forget his aches and pains, and tolerate the invasion of his privacy. Not like those other blue eyes…) A shiver rips through him, a soft groan parting his lips and dancing annoyance into the silent night. How could it be raining so hard, so heavy, with so little sound? It was an enigma… and yeah, for the most part, he loved enigmas. After all, it was the enigma behind blue eyes that held him captivated these days. But this particular oddity was driving him mad. It is only when he hears the soft, subtle change in sound that he realizes he is walking with an umbrella over his head. He turns suddenly, his sharp, angular features a mask of fierce determination… until he realizes that he is face to face with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes he has ever seen… the most beautiful, open grin that anyone has ever offered him.

Now that it's raining more than ever,Told you we still have each other.  
You can stand under my Umbrella,  
You can stand under my Umbrella…  
(Ella ella eh eh)  
Under my umbrella…(Ella eh eh)… 

And there they are, standing face to face within the small haven of Will’s umbrella. The whistling, rain driven wind rages musical gales all around them, but silence reigns within the confines of black and red canvas. Warren feels himself relaxing, the ghost of a handsome smile twisting his lip’s as he and Will face each other. It speaks volumes about their friendship, that neither teen has to speak. Warren simply turns, his hands slipping into his jacket pockets as Will steps up next to him. The younger, shorter teen keeps hold of the umbrella’s wooden handle as the two begin to walk in silence. What was the use of words? They could do nothing more than ruin what was a magical moment on a rainy night. So, they just walk on, silently, beneath the close confines of the umbrella. Each time their arms brush, their hips bump, they’re both filled with happiness, and comfort. After all, their friendship was the most stable factor in either of their lives… and no matter what either might feel, that friendship had to be conserved at all costs… and that’s why no matter what, Warren would never find the right pair of blue eyes… 


End file.
